Our Firsts
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: A collection of stories about Lucy and Cole's firsts. Ratings may vary.
1. Her Thoughts

_I've decided to start writing a mini-series for this couple. It's more about the first time they do things together. Length may vary on the subject. Having prompts helps me focus on writing better stories so I hope I can get a few._

_Once again, I do NOT own Scrubs! (I will not keep putting this disclaimer in)_

* * *

><p>The first time I saw Cole, it was electric. There was something about him that clicked with me. Perhaps it could've been because it was my first day and I needed to make a friend. Or maybe it was because it was the last seat in the class that was closest to the door. Any other reason seemed too fake, too vague. I tried coming up with better answers.<p>

Everyone saw through those lies.

I thought that it would be a logical reason for why I sleep with Cole. But sometimes even I ask myself the same question.

_ "Why do you sleep with him?"_

Yes, he is a giant douche and he digs himself holes so deep, you can guarantee he'd be buried in it. He sets himself up and always has to pick a fight. No matter what he says, it always sounds stupid. He never has anything worth talking about. Plus he always spits out that he's "untouchable" because his parents are part of the major donor's group for the hospital.

And yet, his personality is different when he's with me.

It's strange. When it's just the two of us, he's sweeter. He's still his normal sex-pig self. But he's not as forward as he is with most girls.

I know he's not the best person that you'd want to have for a sex buddy. But he IS attractive. I'd never actually tell him that unless it slips out of my mouth by accident.

There are moments where I do wish we could be an actual couple, like Denise and Drew.

But we're just booty calls for each other. I bet Cole doesn't even think about the same things that I do. He flirts with every woman he sees. I've seen him flirting with Denise during rounds. Although she's made it very clear that she doesn't like him, he still tries to get in her pants. Usually with booty calls, you shouldn't be jealous of other people.

But I can't help it.

He may be an arrogant, snobby womanizer, but I can't help but like him.

I can't stop myself.

It's like his attitude and the air around him makes me want to see through his snobbish ways. He's always abbreviating words that don't really need to be abbreviated. He's constantly getting himself into things that don't pertain to him.

Well, he used to be that way.

Don't get me wrong. On a normal day, he is still his douchey, crude, and womanizing self.

But he tries to be someone different when we're alone.

And that counts for something.


	2. His Thoughts

Here's the second part to the first drabble. This one is done in Cole's perspective. I'm going to redo the first one but these two drabbles are **supposed **to be their first thoughts on each other. I kinda got carried away though xD

* * *

><p>Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Her name is legit stuck in my brain. No matter what I do, it doesn't wanna get out. It's like, just the sound of her voice brings me forward. When she's around, I wanna be a better person.<p>

Ha. Just that thought alone is enough to make me laugh.

Normally I don't try to change myself for a chick. I'm just the usual asshole who tries to get inside any woman's pants. On some days, I don't like myself for it. But I wasn't really raised like other men.

My dad was always full of himself. My moms only cares for her looks. Hell, my moms probably cheats on my dad and he doesn't care cuz his jobs too important. All they ever really cared about was money.

They did care for me. To an extent. But not enough to raise me right. No one needs to know that tho.

Back to Lucy.

She's the kind of girl that I normally would do.

Blonde. Nice ass. Smart. Smells nice. Nice boobs.

She is kinda crazy with all her horses. I sometimes wonder if she was actually raised by them. Although it'd be pretty cool if she was. That'd be the first chick I ever banged that was raised by an animal!

But, I never thought I'd actually like, Like her. It's nothing against her or anything.

It's just, I never go back to the same chick.

I'll do 'em. And then ditch 'em. Safer that way. I never asked to be in a real committed relationship. I don't think it'd be fair to her if I dated her the way I am now.

When we're alone, she actually sees through my facade. It's crazy! No other chick has done that before.

Then again, I never let one get physically **and** emotionally closer to me.

But with Luce, I keep going back to her.

And again, and again.

It doesn't matter how many times we have sex.

I always keep going back. It's almost as if I'm saying "she's mine! You can't have her!"

But I don't understand why.

I just blame it on stress. I can tell that she's very stressed. 'Specially with Dr. C always attackin' her. He never lets up on any of us in class or at rounds. He loves humiliating all of us.

There are times where I wanna get mad at him for it. But then everyone would know the truth.

That I really liked her. I actually had feelings for her.

And I can't have that. I don't show my weakness to anyone. That's why I'm never in a real relationship. I don't think I can handle being committed to one girl.

That's why I keep tellin myself _"be mean to her. Be an arrogant son of a bitch."_

But there are moments where I let it slip.

And even though I know I should stop sleeping with her;

I don't want to.


	3. Our First Makeup

_As much as I'd love to update everyday, I feel that I would be spamming people's inboxes or something xD. Hence why I wait a couple days before I update._

* * *

><p>Cole felt stupid.<p>

Normally he never felt like this. But then again, it was his fault that his girl was pissed at him. Everyone decided to jab at him for saying that.

Then again, Cole was known for saying stupid things without thinking first.

He fell back on his bed. He had never felt this shitty in a long time. Normally he'd be the one to wait for the girl to apologize first.

Then again, every fight he got into, the girl started it.

This time, he was the one to apologize. The only problem was;

He doesn't really know how to.

He's always done stupid shit that got him in trouble. But he didn't think that he'd get into a fight with his girl of all people.

Looking up at the ceiling, he contemplated what he should do. He didn't think it was a big deal that he told everyone about her. How he had bragged about being with the most beautiful and pure person.

But she didn't see it that way.

Which then caused them to get into a heated arguement over it. She also had to bring up the naked photo of her all over again. He never knew his girl had body issues. He didn't see anything wrong with her. But then again, girls were always self-conscious about themselves.

He jumped out of his bed and ran out the door. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt horrible. Sure, she was mad at Cole for being the stubborn jackass he usually is. But she shouldn't have brought up the naked picture again. They had already talked about that issue when they first got together. It was a low blow on her part.<p>

"Where's your boy Lucy?" JD asked as they walked together after class.

She sighed. "We got into a fight. It was so stupid. He had told everyone about how we were together. It's not that I'm ashamed to be with him. It's just I wish he asked if it was okay before going around the whole school and telling."

JD nodded. "Trust is very important in a relationship. You gotta learn to compromise a little Lucy. I do get how it would bug you. Especially after he told everyone that you two were sleeping together. But you guys are going to make it. I promise you."

He placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the building. What they saw had shocked both of them.

There, standing outside was Cole. But it wasn't him that shocked them. It was the most magnificent creature that stood before them. It was a pure white horse that blinded everyone with its brightness.

"Cole! What-"

"This is my way of apologizing. I didn't mean to make you upset by telling everyone about us. I didn't really think it was a big deal, but I should've came to you first. Anyways, my pops knows a guy who is selling his horse farm. She happened to be the last one. I know your dream is to own one, so I managed to pull some strings and snag her."

She looked at Cole with loving eyes. "She's beautiful."

"She may be pretty, but my girl is gorgeous." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"As much as I'd love to break up this love fest right here. Here's a question for you pretty boy." Dr. Cox said as he walked up to them with Drew beside him. "Where do you plan on keeping her? Because I can tell you one thing. She's not staying here."

Cole smirked. "Don't worry about that Dr. C. I already know where she's staying. But if you'll excuse us. We're going to take her for a ride."

He helped Lucy up on the horse first before hopping on himself. "C'mon girl!" He clicked his teeth as she began to trot on the campus.

"Yep. They're definitely going to make it." JD smiled as he watched the couple ride off into the sunset.


End file.
